Pit's Day Off
by DylaNintendo
Summary: Pit gets sick of his job and decides he wants a day off. Not my best, but I'm back! This contains a little bit of Pit X Viridi, but that's not the whole theme of the story.


**Hey everyone, Dylan's back! Sorry this isn't an update to Orbot and Cubot. I'm kind of having my first case of writer's block with that story and this was floating in my mind. I give you, DylaNintendo's first Kid Icarus story!**

The alarm clock went off in Pit's room. Pit woke up, sighed, and set off the alarm. He then sat up in bed and began to think out loud, since no one was in his room but him.

"Man," he thought. "As much as I like my job here, sometimes it sucks. I mean, my schedule can be pretty tight, it gets messed up a lot, and sometimes the centurions can be real idiots. What I would give for a day off." He then got an idea.

Just then, Lady Palutena walked into the room. "Hello, Pit," she called. "I've sensed some strange activity in the reflecting pool, and – Pit?" "Unnnhh…," Pit groaned from under his covers. "I'm feeling sick, Lady Palutena," he added in a weak voice.

"Oh," said Palutena, her voice full of genuine concern. Pit almost NEVER got sick. "Well, I can call a substitute for you today, but you'll have to stay in bed all day." "All right," Pit said softly. Palutena then left.

Pit then sat up "She bought it," he stated. He was surprised she had, what with her being one of the smartest, cleverest goddesses and all. He was also glad she was so kind, as Hades probably would have clobbered him and sent him to fight anyway. He sprung out of bed and opened his closet full of every game system Nintendo had released as of the time this story was written and all of his favorite games, from Donkey Kong and Kid Icarus all the way to Kid Icarus Uprising and New Super Mario Bros. 2.

Meanwhile, Palutena was trying to find a substitute for Pit, which is a lot harder than it sounds. Dark Pit was off doing his own thing, Magnus had no way of getting to Skyworld, and the centurions were all incapable of leadership. Palutena thought for awhile until she got a Goddess Message from Viridi. "Hello, Light Gal," Viridi called. "What's up?" "Well," Palutena responded, "Pit's sick and I'm looking for someone to take over his job for the day." "OH MY GOSH! PIT'S SICK! OH NO! I HOPE HE'S OKAY TELL HIM TO HOLD ON…" Viridi went on and on like that. Palutena shook her head. She had forgotten about Little Miss Cactus's soft spot for Pit. "Yes and anyway…" she said emphasizing the word "anyway." When Viridi calmed down, she offered to send Phosphora to fill in for Pit. Palutena agreed and gave Phosphora her orders.

Back in Pit's room, the young angel had decided to prank call some people. He called up the most ignorant person he knew, Magnus. "Hello?" came Magnus's gravelly voice theough the phone. "Hey Magnus, this is Pit. I was just was just wondering, is your refrigerator running?" "Yeah, but why would you want to know that, Angel-face?" "You had better go catch it then." All Pit heard next was a scream and some very loud running. He quickly hung up and started laughing like crazy.

What Pit didn't know was that that Magnus's fridge really _was_ running away. A pack of stray Skuttlers had wandered in the night before and were trying to leave now, but they had eaten too much of the food and were now too fat to get out on their own. If Pit had known this, he would've laughed even harder. Just then, he heard someone coming and jumped back into bed.

Lady Palutena had come in to check on him and bring him some snacks. She left after not very long. Pit then noticed she had brought ice cream and struggled to refrain from shouting, but he managed. After he had finished eating he heard the door open again. This time, to his surprise, was Viridi. "I heard you were sick, Pit, but you look fine." Pit made sure she was the only one listening, and then revealed to her that he had been faking to get a day off. He expected to get punched and was surprised when the nature goddess grabbed him in an Amy Rose-style hug. "You are so much cleverer then I thought you were!" "Yeah," Pit said with difficulty breathing. Viridi let go when Pit said he had a question. Upon release, Pit asked, "Do you think you could help me sneak out?" Viridi replied, "Yes, under one condition. Some of the time has gotta be spent on a date with me." Pit agreed, and the next thing he knew Viridi sprinkled something on him. "It's Flage skin," she explained. "It makes you invisible." "Good idea." Pit said. They then easily got past Palutena; with Viridi telling her Pit was asleep.

Once in the Overworld, Pit got his date over with (though he did slightly enjoy it), and had his own adventures across Angel Land. In the evening, Viridi got Pit back to Skyworld.

The bad news was that Pit was caught coming back in. When he walked in, he heard Palutena's voice say "Had a good day off, huh?" and turned around to see Palutena standing her with her arms crossed. "Oh boy," Pit thought. "I'm screwed."

**Not my best, but it's here. Please review and don't flame. I might write a sequel about Phosphora as Palutena's commander. I also might ask for ideas with Orbot and Cubot's story. I'm also going to spit out right now that this coming Thursday is also my birthday! Dylan out!**

...


End file.
